He's Not Alone Anymore
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: BJ Solo loved his life and his family. He is not happy when his parents tell him he is going to have a brother. Written from a child's perspective. Rated T for the various innuendos. Sequel to "You're Not Alone Anymore" and "We're Not Alone Anymore."


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters. Original characters are mine.**

BJ Solo was a happy five year old. He loved his Mommy Katie , his Daddy Ben, and his Nana Leia. He lived with his parents in a mansion in Naboo. Daddy stayed home, while Mommy worked with Nana to "keep the peace". BJ wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew their jobs were important.

His daddy also tried to get the same job as Mommy, but no one except Mommy and Nana wanted him to. BJ did not understand why nobody wanted his daddy to work, but he didn't think about it much. BJ loved spending time with his daddy. He was his first teacher in the way to the Force.

The only time when BJ thought a lot about how people felt about his daddy was when a new security guard was hired about six months ago. BJ, like Daddy, was very good at reading people's minds. To the point where Mommy told him to stop, since he would blurt out what people were thinking. But the security guard was mean, and was going to "murder the boy in revenge." BJ didn't know what "murder" or "revenge" meant. So to avoid getting into trouble with his parents, he asked Nana about the words. When she asked why he wanted to know, he told her what the security guard had thought. He never saw his Nana that angry before. BJ never saw the security guard again. After that, Mommy said he was allowed to read minds, as she held him and cried.

One night, BJ had a nightmare. It was of a scary creature, dressed in gold. He ran to his parents' bedroom and opened the door.

"BJ!" Daddy shouted. He only had his pajama bottoms on. Mommy was covered up underneath the sheet.

"I had a nightmare!" the little boy cried.

"Go ahead, Ben." Mommy told Daddy. He took BJ by the hand and led him back to his bedroom.

Daddy listened as BJ told him about the nightmare. Daddy explained that BJ dreamt about his former master, whose name was Snoke.

"I thought Uncle Luke was your master," BJ said.

"Luke was my light side master. Snoke was my dark side master," Daddy replied.

"Oh! He was very scary, Daddy!"

"He was, my son. But you do not have to worry about him. He is dead. He can't hurt you, me or Mommy. Do you remember why?"

"Uh huh." When the bad security guard was taken away, BJ asked if there was any time when it was okay to murder someone. His daddy gave the example of when he killed Snoke so that the monster would not kill Ms. Rey. BJ did not understand why Snoke wanted Ms. Rey dead, she was the nicest person he knew, besides his parents and Nana.

"Go to sleep, BJ," Daddy told him, as he tucked him under the covers.

"Daddy, why were you wearing only your pajama bottoms?" the boy asked. Daddy tilted his head and said,

"I was warm."

"Was Mommy cold? She was all covered up with the sheet."

BJ noticed his father's face turn red, before replying,

"Yes. Mommy was cold. I was... trying to warm her up."

"Do you warm her up a lot, Daddy?"

"Yes. That's why you have to knock on the door from now on."

"Ok. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, BJ." Daddy gave him a kiss on the forehead. After he left, BJ took off his pajama top off, and fell asleep. After all, if Daddy fell asleep with it off, he would too.

Sometime later, Mommy was sick. BJ noticed that she started throwing up in the mornings. Now he understood why Daddy needed to warm up Mommy. He didn't want her to get sick!

His parents asked Ms. Rey to come over and watch him. BJ was excited. Ms, Rey was going to be his teacher. Some parents at the local school did not want BJ attending there. It made the little boy cry, but Mommy promised to get Ms. Rey to teach him if he stopped crying. Daddy was upset at the other parents, but Mommy held his hand until he calmed down.

"Don't worry, BJ," Ms. Rey told him. "Your mom will be fine." She was very good at reading minds as well. BJ had his doubts. Mommy had been throwing up for a while.

Finally, his parents came home. BJ hugged both of them. They thanked Ms. Rey for watching BJ. The family made their way to the living room. BJ took a deep breath. This only happened twice before. The first time was when he broke a vase and lied about it. The other time was after the bad security guard left. His little heart knew what his parents were about to tell him was serious.

"Did you have fun with Ms. Rey?" Mommy asked. BJ nodded his head. Then he started to cry.

"Mommy, are you going to die?" he asked, the tears quickly streaking down his face.

Mommy pulled him into her arms and replied,

"No, sweetheart. That's why you looked so serious this morning!"

"Mommy is not going anywhere," Daddy promised, as he touched BJ's cheek.

"Then why have you been throwing up lately?" BJ wondered, now looking up at his mother. She smiled and said,

"Remember when Nana talked to you about Uncle Luke? She said Luke was her brother."

BJ nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, just like Nana, you are also going to have a brother."

The little boy's eyes widened. A brother? He was very confused.

"How am I going to have a brother? Do we pick him up at the store?' Daddy chuckled before saying,

"No, BJ. Your brother is in Mommy's belly. It is going to get bigger until it is time for her to give birth."

"Oh." BJ was not happy to hear this. He loved Mommy the way she was. He didn't want her to change.

"I will be fine, BJ," Mommy promised him. "Once your brother is born, the belly will go down."

"Mommy, how did the baby get into your belly?" His parents looked at each other. BJ thought maybe they didn't know, so he guessed,

"It was through the Force."

"Yes, my son. It was through the Force," Daddy agreed.

"Ben!" Mommy scolded Daddy. He gave her a wink.

"When will the baby come?" BJ asked.

"In seven months," Mommy told him.

"That's a long time from now."

"Not really," Daddy said. "He will be here before you know it."

BJ wasn't sure if he wanted a brother. Mommy was still getting sick in the mornings. But there was nothing he could do to stop the baby from coming. So the little boy focused on learning from Ms. Rey and having fun with Daddy.

He went a couple of times with his parents to the doctor's office. Her name was Harter Kalonia, and she was very nice. The first time, she showed him a picture of Mommy's belly, where his brother was.

"It doesn't look like a baby," BJ admitted honestly. Dr. Kalonia explained that the baby was still developing. At the next visit he went to, the doctor showed BJ another picture, which his brother looked more like a human being.

Mommy's belly was really big by this time. She stopped working, because she felt tired. BJ liked having her home, but did not like this brother of his making her tired all the time. Everyone kept talking about the baby and it made BJ mad. After all, he was here first!

His parents had something for Mommy called a baby shower. She received a lot of gifts for the baby. BJ pouted until he got gifts of his own. One was a t-shirt that said, "I'm the big brother, that's why!". Ms. Rey and her husband, Mr. Poe, gave BJ some toy ships. BJ really liked the ships, and fell asleep that night, holding one in his hand.

Ms. Rey was finishing a lesson with BJ when his parents came to them. He did not like how Mommy looked.

"It's okay, BJ," Mommy assured him. "We are going to the hospital now. Soon, your baby brother will be born. Behave for Ms. Rey."

"Ok, Mommy," BJ promised. Ms. Rey told him she would be okay. But he still wasn't convinced.

"How about I call Mr. Poe and ask him to fly us around the planet?" Ms. Rey suggested.

BJ's eyes lit up. He always wanted to fly with Mr. Poe, He quickly nodded his head.

"Let's go. I will have to pick up Shara Bey from school. Then we will go to the base to get Mr. Poe."

Shara Bey was Ms. Rey's daughter with Mr. Poe. She was a year younger than BJ. She was okay for a girl. Shara Bey also liked playing with toy ships, which most girls didn't.

Ms. Rey picked up Shara Bey from school, and the three of them headed to the base. When Ms. Rey and Mr. Poe saw each other, they kissed on the lips.

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" BJ blurted out. Shara Bey stuck out her tongue in agreement.

"Someday you will feel differently," Mr. Poe told BJ, as they headed to one of the hangers. BJ knew he wouldn't, but he didn't want to argue with Mr. Poe.

They boarded the Millennium Falcon, which was his grandfather Han's ship. Sadly, BJ never met him, he died before BJ was born. He didn't know much about his grandfather, except that Grandpa really loved the Falcon. Nana promised to tell BJ more about him when he was older.

They flew around the planet. By the time they landed, it was dinnertime. Mr. Poe took them back home. A familiar face was there, waiting for them.

"Nana!" BJ shouted, as he ran to her. She scooped him up in her arms.

"Thank you for watching him," she said to Ms. Rey and Mr. Poe, before they left with Shara Bey.

"I am going to stay with you until your parents come home from the hospital," Nana told BJ, as she put him down on the floor. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes!" the boy shouted. He loved his Nana's cooking. She made him his favorite meal. In the middle of the meal, BJ started crying.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mommy's in pain!" BJ sobbed. Nana took him to the living room, and held him until he stopped crying.

"Better?" Nana asked, as she wiped the tears away.

"Yes. Mommy and Daddy are happy now."

A call came in on Nana's watch, and she answered it. BJ was happy to hear his daddy's voice.

"Mom, Katie just had the baby," Daddy said to Nana.

"Congratulations. Someone was concerned," Nana replied, still holding BJ.

"It's over now, BJ. Mommy and the baby are fine," Daddy explained.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" the boy asked.

"In two days. Nana is going to watch you until then. Be a good boy for her, okay?"

"Okay. Where's Mommy?"

"She is changing the baby. But when she is done, I will tell her to call you."

"What did you name the baby?" Nana wondered.

"Anikin," he replied back to her. BJ saw Nana's eyes tear up.

"What a nice name," she finally said.

"I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Bye, Daddy!" BJ added, before the call ended. He looked up at Nana and asked,

"Nana, why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad," she told him. "I have happy tears. Your brother is named after my father. He was a great Jedi."

BJ frowned. He knew Nana was upset, even if the tears were happy ones. Maybe it was something he would understand when he was older.

He enjoyed the two days with Nana, but BJ missed his parents. He was happy to see them walk through the front door. Nana held Anikin, who was crying.

"I don't know what to do!" Mommy groaned, with a worried look on her face. "He won't stop crying! We've tried everything! The doctors checked Anikin out, and they said he is in perfect health. But he won't stop crying!"

Nana sat with Anikin on the couch. BJ sat next to them. He was surprised to hear a little voice cry out,

"I'm scared!"

BJ's eyes widened. Did everyone else hear the voice? He heard the voice again.

"I'm scared!"

BJ realized two things. The voice was his brother Anikin, and no one else besides BJ heard it.

"Why are you scared?" BJ asked his baby brother, using the Force to speak to him.

"They took me out of my safe place. Different people kept holding me. Now I'm with these people that I don't even know!" Anikin said, as he continued to cry.

"Don't be scared. You were born in a hospital. The people that held you were doctors and nurses. They helped take care of you before Mommy and Daddy brought you home," BJ explained. He remembered when he was born. BJ was scared, too. But he didn't have a big brother to comfort him.

"Mommy is the one that kept you in the safe place until you were born. Her name is Katie. Daddy's name is Ben. The person holding you now is Nana Leia. She's our grandmother," he added.

"Are they nice?" Anikin asked.

"Yes, they are very nice."

"And who are you?" BJ tilted his head and replied,

"I'm your big brother, Ben Jr. But everyone calls me BJ."

"Hi, BJ!"

"Anikin, you need to stop crying now. There is nothing to be afraid of. You're not alone anymore."

The adults looked at each other in amazement, as Anikin stopped crying. BJ held his finger out, which Anikin grabbed with his tiny hand.

"Ben, look at them!" Mommy sighed happily.

"And you were worried about nothing," Daddy replied, before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Yuck!" BJ heard Anikin say. BJ laughed. Now there was someone else, besides Shara Bey, that thought adults kissing was gross.

"How did you get him to stop crying?" Nana asked. BJ looked up at her and said,

"He was scared. I told him he wasn't alone anymore. Then he stopped crying."

"Look! He smiled at me," the little boy added.

"Son, Anikin was having gas..." Daddy started to say. Mommy gave him an elbow to his chest.

"Yes, he smiled at you, BJ," Mommy agreed, giving Daddy a look. Nana laughed.

"He's not alone anymore," Mommy said to Daddy.

"No, he's not," Daddy replied back, as they hugged.

BJ wasn't sure if they were talking about him or Anikin. But it didn't matter. Like Nana's brother Luke, BJ promised that he would always be a good big brother to Anikin.


End file.
